


Feverish

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Status Effects, it's up to you to decide, possible voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noctis experiences an unfortunate aphrodisiac spell. Ignis just wants to help his prince.





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is. I couldn't sleep, so I just wrote some unoriginal porn.  
> I beat the game awhile back and haven't really revisited it, so I apologize for any ooc-ness.

The group of four had been exploring the gloomy, damp caves for quite some time. Daemons seemed to appear around every corner. Consequently, Gladiolus’ irritability doubled, Prompto’s trifling complaints increased in frequency, Ignis’ carefully styled hair began to lose its shape, and Noctis walked sluggishly with exhaustion. Repeated use of his magic had taken its toll on him.

  
They continued to weave their way through strange rock formations, the scenery never altering much. Even Ignis, normally cool and collected, began to feel a prick of aggravation at the monotonous nature of the area. He silently wondered if they would reach the end soon.

  
Lost in thought, Ignis idly followed behind Noctis. As they rounded yet another rocky corner, a group of daemons suddenly greeted them from the shadows. The bespectacled man jumped slightly, caught off guard, while the others quickly leapt into action. Haphazardly, he conjured his daggers and joined the battle with his friends.

  
Ignis watched his prince from the corner of his eye, as per usual. While slashing his enemies, he couldn’t help but notice—with a touch of concern—that Noctis’ performance was suffering: his sword sliced through the air more often than the daemons, and rarely did he successfully warp away from attacks. That worry hastily morphed into panic as the daemon struck Noctis with a particularly powerful magic attack. Noctis doubled over on the ground; oddly, he did not let out a shout of pain.

  
“Noct!” Ignis exclaimed, and he quickly assessed that Prompto and Gladiolus were too occupied with their own battles to reach the prince. With renewed energy, he thrusted his daggers into the monster he was facing and rushed over to Noctis. Just as the daemon moved to assault the defenseless prince, Ignis countered the attack. He easily finished off the weakened enemy. Noticing that the others were nearly done as well, he readjusted his askew glasses and knelt down next to the curled-up figure.

  
“Noct, are you alright?” The older man pulled out a potion and gently rested his gloved hand on Noctis’ shoulder. Suddenly, the prince jerked away from his touch. Startled, Ignis felt a fresh wave of unease wash over him. “Are you hurt? Here, take this potion,” he coaxed, holding out a vial of pink liquid. Noctis’ head remained slightly lowered, his long, black bangs covering half of his face.

  
“I’m...fine, I think,” he replied, taking the potion from Ignis’ hand and using it. “Thanks, Iggy.” His adviser furrowed his eyebrows. Noctis sounded a bit breathless. Ignis shifted closer to get a better look at his prince’s face: it seemed flushed, even in the dim light. Unexpectedly, Noctis swiftly stood up, nearly bumping him in the nose. He began to head away from Ignis, who unconsciously reached out and clasped his hand around Noctis’ wrist.

  
“Noct, wai-” Ignis started, but almost instantly, the younger man violently yanked his arm out of his grasp. Dumbfounded, Ignis only stared on with his mouth partially agape.

  
Before he could say anything, footsteps approached the pair as Prompto called out, “Noct! Iggy! You guys okay?” Gladiolus followed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

  
“Yeah. You?” the prince said curtly. Refusing to face his friends, he started to walk again.

  
“No problems here!” Prompto chirped, blissfully unconcerned. The three naturally began following Noctis. However, Ignis’ unease did not dissipate. His gaze never left Noctis, and he noted that he was still acting strangely. Even the way that the prince carried himself seemed off. The longer he watched, the more confident he became in the possibility that Noctis was still hurt, but trying to hide it from them. They had been running low on potions after spending such a long amount of time in these horrendous caves. Most likely, Noctis did not wish to ‘waste’ the remaining medicine on himself. Ignis sighed.

  
Just then, the group came to a halt as they approached a tight crack in the wall. They would need to squeeze through it to proceed.

  
“Um. You guys can...go first,” Noctis huffed, looking uncomfortable and still avoiding eye contact.

  
“Scaredy-cat,” Prompto teased.

  
“Just hope I can fit,” Gladiolus murmured with a shrug.

  
Ignis remained silent. After Prompto and Gladiolus shuffled their way through with a couple grunts and curses, Ignis suddenly curled his arm around his prince’s waist and pulled him to the side.

  
“Ignis!” Noctis hissed under his breath and wriggled away from the taller man. He was breathing heavily now.

  
“Highness, please tell me what’s wrong. You cannot recklessly avoid treatment of your injuries,” Ignis urged in a serious tone, leaning down a little to meet his eyes. Finally getting a clear view of Noctis’ face, he raised his eyebrows. His face was dusted a vivid pink, and sheer with sweat. Due to years of caring for the prince, he instinctively pushed Noctis’ bangs back and put his palm against his feverish forehead. As soon as his palm felt the strong heat, it was gone. In its wake remained speckles of glowing blue.

  
Had Noctis actually just warped away from him?

  
“You’re burning up! Noct, we need to return to camp this instant!” Ignis paced towards Noctis, who now had his back against the cave wall, unable to warp any further.

  
“Ignis, stay away,” Noctis panted. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest like a hammer. The cool temperature of the rough cave wall was welcoming: his body was on fire. “Please.” He had long since concluded that whatever that daemon had hit him with was no ordinary spell. Every time his adviser touched him, no matter how slight, electric pleasure coursed through his body. Of course, Ignis’ continual concern, disheveled appearance, and deep voice didn’t help his attempt to will the status effect away.

  
Ignis ignored the pleas, his main issue being the safety of the prince. Noctis averted his eyes as the distance between them closed. Confused, Ignis started, “What? Highness, if your fever worsens—”

  
“It-it’s not a fever!” Noctis finally blurted out, swallowing his pride. It took a few seconds, but Ignis realized what else could cause these reactions. He had heard of daemons who can cause their victims to feel unbearably aroused, but they had never actually encountered one. Until now. Ignis attempted to keep a professional composure, but Noctis did not miss the slight redness that crawled across the taller man’s cheeks. “Geez, Iggy…” Noctis groaned in embarrassment, covering his eyes with his hand.

  
“Are you guys coming, or what?” A gruff voice called out from the other side of the wall. Ignis snapped back to attention and awkwardly cleared his throat.

  
“Yes, give us a minute,” he called back. “We have to...take care of something.”

  
“Uh, alright.”

  
Noctis finally looked up at Ignis, his vibrant blue eyes slightly dazed. Seeing his prince in this state—his dark hair clinging to his flushed face, his breathing labored and uneven, desperate and vulnerable—was a lot for Ignis to handle.

  
“I can help you,” he declared in a low voice. Noctis simply stared at him with wide eyes, obviously not expecting such an offer, understanding its implications.

  
“Ignis, you don’t have to, it’s—”

  
“I want to,” Ignis interrupted. Expectedly, he desired to relieve any suffering the prince was experiencing; however, he could not ignore an equal desire for intimacy with him. For years and years, Ignis attempted to keep his feelings for Noctis contained. They were simply friends. Just a prince and his adviser. But that’s not what Ignis wants.

  
Neither does Noctis.

“Okay,” he confirmed softly, with a nervous smile. At the response, an unfamiliar warmth engulfed Ignis. He embraced Noctis, their quickened heartbeats mirroring one another. Noctis' breath hitched in his throat for a moment, having Ignis so close. Ignis selfishly wished that they had the luxury of time.

  
He felt the heat radiate from the prince’s body as his hurried breaths tickled his neck. The smaller man shuddered with pleasure from the simple touch. Taking advantage of his sensitivity, Ignis pressed his mouth to his neck, dragging his tongue up to Noctis’ jawline. Meanwhile, his gloved hands made their way under the prince’s shirt and caressed his toned chest. When the smooth material of the gloves passed over one of his nipples, Noctis felt his hardness twitch painfully against the strain of his underwear. He let out an involuntary whimper.

  
“Hurry up…” he whispered, his voice coated in desperation. The unwanted magic clouding his mind made Ignis’ slowness almost unendurable. Suddenly, he grabbed Ignis’ arm, guiding his hand down to the hem of his pants. Deviously, the blonde simply pushed Noctis against the slick wall again and maneuvered his knee between his legs. He rubbed his knee against Noctis' erection through the fabric. The contact caused a jolt of pleasure to shake the prince, and he groaned. Loudly. Instantly regretting his decision and feeling a twinge of alarm, Ignis clasped his hand over Noctis’ mouth.

  
“Shhh, they’ll hear you,” he hushedly warned. Noctis gave him an unamused glare for acting like he hadn’t been the one to cause the outburst. Regardless, he was grateful for Ignis’ silencing hand, as he did not trust himself to be able to keep quiet at this point.

  
Ignis brought his free hand to his face, and used his teeth pulled off his glove. Finally, he tugged Noctis’ pants down, exposing his achingly hard erection. He took in the sight, feeling the heat in his own stomach increase tenfold. His breathing started to turn ragged as well. Slowly, he curled his bare fingers around his prince’s length, and slowly began to pump. Hands unconsciously tangled themselves in his messy hair. Soon enough, his gloved hand felt the vibrations from Noctis’ moans. Noctis’ eyebrows were turned upwards and his eyes glazed over in pure ecstasy. He urgently bucked his hips into Ignis’ hand, prompting him to increase his speed. Ignis complied, never taking his eyes off of the prince’s face.

  
Then, Ignis felt weak hands pulling on his arm. Hesitantly, he removed his hand from Noctis’ lips.

  
“Ignis...hah, I’m going—” he not-so-quietly panted, so his adviser simply cut him off by pressing their lips together with force and softness simultaneously. Ignis drank his own name from Noctis’ lips as he felt a hot liquid cover his hand. The prince’s chest rose and fell as he rode out such an intense, long-awaited orgasm. All of the sudden, Noctis’ knees gave out beneath him. Barely catching him in time, Ignis let out a light chuckle.

  
“Feel better?” he inquired, wiping Noctis’ wet bangs out of his face.

  
“Much better,” Noctis sighed, adding a bit more sheepishly, “Thank you, Iggy.”

  
“Of course. Anything for you, Noct.” Ignis swallowed. “I…”

  
“Hellooo? Are you two still alive?” a high-pitched voice called through the crack this time. “Is your mysterious ‘something’ taken care of yet?”

  
Ignis shouted back a flustered affirmation, helped Noctis back to his feet, cleaned off his hand, and deftly pulled his glove back on. The prince couldn’t help but notice that Ignis’ current state nearly matched his after the daemon attack.

  
“I think we still have something that we need to take care of,” Noctis grinned at Ignis, who was clearly still hot and bothered, despite his attempt to mask it. “How about we fix that when we get back to camp?”


End file.
